The Curse of the moon
by aznquetzal
Summary: Silly curse turned a little boy into a little girl, and to find that culprit, Haruno Sakura must be a konoha shinobi, only to be teamed up with her infamous rival. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasu x Saku


Authors notes: yeah!people!its about time! Im back, with another STUPID fanfiction, yeah I know so don't quote me on that kay!

Disclaimer:all I own is this stupid-lagging-computer.

Chapter one: curse this curses.

"_wish at your own risk"_

he shoved his short pink hair, yeah, a day in a life of him!

Koichi haruno, the rich kid in town, famous for being such a trash-talker and most of all, his pink hair, and rotten cabbage attitude that doesn't fit his gentle features, candy colored hair, emerald colored orbs, and white skin, for a six years old kid, he's too matured when it comes to thinking, he sure have the knack to crack any codes, but who knows, sometimes everybody thinks the codes get to crack him up.

Konoha is such a peaceful place, he sighed, as he slept under a tree as he was slowly claimed by sleep, not when he heard some kids nagging of like they were up to something, he knew he was still a kid, but hey! Who cares, he's the coolest kid in town, well as he says, well, lets ask the kids around kay?

----

What can you say about koichi haruno?

Kid 1: wha?!- he's here?! Where!?? (started to run)

Let's ask another one (sweat drops)

Hey you bird brain what can you say about koichi haruno?

Kid 2: well, he's one famous kid, and oh mah god!!!!he's here!!!sorry gotta go!!!

That's annoying! (snatched another kid out of nowhere)

You better answer! What do you think about koichi haruno!?? (as he held the kid by his collar)

Kid 3:…

Answer or el-(whappak!!!)

Kid 3: im koichi haruno if you may!(kicked his butt away)

Noooo(voice fades)

(twinkles in the sky…)

Kid 1: hey look a shooting star! Quick make a wish!!!

----

He flipped his hair and looked at the commotion from somewhere, somehow, this kid is a trouble magnet, where there is trouble he was always in the line of presence.

His candy colored eyebrows furrowed at the sight, the kids were picking on an old man, wearing a violet robe that hides his face as he ran away from those kids.

Koichi stood up and crinkled his nose, as he walked out from behind the tree and walked in front of the poor old man, with his hands in his pockets, as he glared at the kids.

"well if it isn't koichi haruno, you got away from us yesterday with the fox boy, but today…I feel a lot more lucky..heh, and I can say that you're not gone get away this time" a boy with gray hair said about the same age as koichi was.

"well I hope you gathered all the luck you can get…" he grinned at them.

"hand over that old hag!"the other kid says.

"come and get him, if you can,…gays"koichi always tends to provoke these kids into fighting him, koichi recognized this as his "talent", well he's not the only kid whose got that talent actually, there's another kid…uchiha sasuke.

---

Excuse me you little nitwits but could you give me any info's about uchiha sasuke?

Girl 1: oh my gawd?!! You don't know him?!!! Oh my gawd oh my gaaawd!!!!

Girl 2:he's like!!!oh my gawd!!! He's sooo… oh my gawd!!!oh my gawd!!!!

Koichi:you wanna see GAWD SO EARLY heh?!!! Come and taste my fists!!!!

Girls:ahhhhh!!!!!

Now that's one informative interview

---

The kid with gray hair attacked koichi using a sheath of a katana, koichi evaded and kicked him to his guts, one down, two more to go, he kicked the gray-haired kid again, and glared at his other two companions, the shivered as they ran away.

"what now, makoto?your companions were gone…"koichi smiled him, as makoto, slowly stood up and glared at koichi.

"i-ill l-let –y-you –g-get a-away t-his time"he muttered as he walked away.

"I think im the one who's supposed to say that! Go and hide somewhere safe!!! Jerkhead!!"he laughed at him with his nose in the air, as he laughed triumphant over his opponents, nothing new really, this happens everyday,and he always get to take home the bacon, not unless uchiha sasuke steals the lime light away from him, which really drives him really mad and insane and wants to pulverize the uchiha heir so painfully, but as the uchiha kid sees this, it's the most pleasant things that will ever happen in his eyes, to see the koichi brat rage in anger towards him.

"oi!koichi!"yelled a voice from behind.

Koichi knew who it was, it was the kid he saved from makoto yesterday, the fox boy, uzumaki naruto, somehow,koichi ses his image whenever he gets to see naruto, the same strength and will to fight, it just so happens that naruto was a bit weak the day before…but koichi can see…naruto can fulfill his dream…to the the hokage of konoha…until that day…he will remain the stupid loudmouth uzumaki fox boy koichi met not so long ago.

"oi!naruto!"he cheered, as naruto finally arrived beside him.

"hey old man, since I saved your sorry ass back there, why don't you give me a reward?"koichi smirked at him.

Naruto crinkled at koichi, was a reward supposed to be given and not be asked for?nothing new, well, as for naruto's knowledge about this kid…koichi was greedy about rewards though koichi is one of the rich kid in town…

The old man smiled and snatched something from his pockets.

A bottle with diamond details around it, naruto and koichi's eyes widened at the bottle, its so pretty and probably expensive, well its not everyday you'll get the chance to own one of these…hehehehe

"that bottle is magical, sakura-chan"said the man as he disappeared.

'sakura-chan…like hell!'koichi thought bitterly, how he despise girls, with their voices much like a squeal, and their too strong fragrances, long hairs, and the fanclubs for that poker face, uchiha sasuke, totally rots in hell, argh!!!!

Uchiha sasuke!!! Die!!! Die!!!koichi thought as he mentally killed the uchiha kid.

"I wonder what's the power of this stuff anyways…let me think hmmm…"naruto cheered as he stood behind koichi.

"stop thinking to much naruto, It'll make your head hurt too much"koichi smirked.

"yeah I guess you're right"naruto said and nodded naively, he doesn't even know what koichi meant, well, that's just the way it was…

Koichi slowly opened the cap, as a blinding light welcomed them, naruto and koichi slowly adjusted as they saw a man with blue face and pointed hat.

"who the hell are you!"naruto yelled.

"im a reverse genie, I can do grant any wish you –" before he could finish his sentence…

" a GENIE!!!!im your master!!grant my wish!I want to be a good-looking-heart-pumpin-ass-kickin-ninja!"yelled koichi, he seems too cocky with his CHOSEN words.

"I won't grant any corrections, once you asked for it, I'll give it you…close your eyes, and count to three"said the genie.

1

2

3

Koichi opened his eyes, only to see a shaking blonde haired kid, infront of him.

Koichi raised his eyebrows, he felt nothing different.

"what's the difference I still feel the sa-" he couldn't even finish his sentence when naruto snatched a mirror in his pockets and placed it in front of him as if covering his eyes from his sight.

"nnnnooo!"

"this can't be me…THIS CAN'T be ME!"koichi screamed again.

"im gonna find that old man!and im gonna dice him!"he continued.

"what did I do wrong?"SHE asked.

"hello! earth to koichi! Im stupid but im not dumb, never thought you are DUMB, the genie said he was a REVERSE genie, you asked to be good-looking-heart pumpin-ass-kickin-ninja and there, you get to be a a complete opposite"naruto said without any pause.

She looked at naruto with puppy dog eyes.

"naruto-kun… help me find that man or else.."she said while looking at naruto with eyes like a tiger ready to eat her prey.

"eewww….koichi, come to think of it, you're still a guy in my eyes,though you're pretty and all, makes me think you're a gay…"naruto said as his face show a complete disgust.

"like I can do something about it!"she screamed.

"enough already…your voice makes my head hurt,fine, the academy accepts applicants for this year."said naruto.

"what good will that do,I can't be a girl for long!i hate this!"koichi squelled , before she realized what she did, her emerald orbs widened like hell..oh my gawd…this is a big oh my gawd!!!

"i-i-I squealed!"

"in order for you to get your revenge, you must be strong, how can you be strong if you're not patient to be a ninja…come one!pink haired GIRL!"naruto cheered.

"Say that again"her eyes turned into a glaring one.

"Okay!! in order for you to get your revenge, you must be strong, how can you be strong if you're not patient to be a ninja…come one!pink haired GIRL!"naruto said as he smiled…naruto you'rea deadman walking.

BANG!!!!!

And that's how Naruto Uzumaki's life ended.

"Once I find that guy,im gonna dice him so gggoood!"

Seven ANNOYING years later…..

"RIIIIBBBIIT RRRIBBIIITT WAAAAKKKKEEEEYYYY WAAKKKEYYY"

"Bullshit"she muttered as she grabbed her alarm clock and throw it out on the window, as she stood up and shuffled her LONG PINK HAIR, as she heard a voice from the outside.

"aaahhh, what was that for!" a voice came from the outside.

She raised her eyebrows and looked out.

His furrowed eyebrows seems to lighten up to see a pink haired angel look out the window just for him.

'oh my god…is this true!'

"i-uh!did I woke you up miss?"the guy stuttered as he looked up.

'like hell…here we go again…men, they suck bigtime'

"…get a grip mister, and just leave me alone."she said as she rolled her eyes and went inside and slumped her face to her mattress.

Now…this is a day in a life of a ass-kickin-heart-pumpin-head-turning sakura haruno, the rich girl, with a big ego and big rep bigger than her head, yes…bigger than her hea, and could life get any better, with men following your every move every minute and every second of your life!ah!!wonderful!

Knock

Knock

Knock

"good morning miss"the door opened to be welcomed by the sight of her maid, laahhh, her big house…laahh…

' good in morning? Tell me about it' she thought sarcastically as she slumped even more.

"its time for breakfast"she said as another maid strolled in her tray with sakura's breakfast in it.

Yes…sakura..koichi? no way…

Since that incident with the lousy old man, and the total transformation of the trash-talker koichi haruno to sakura haruno, a very good package, with naruto knowing that she is a he, sigh…s good life comin up, and she's gonna love it! Oh yes!!!

"I know right? I can eat by myself…you can leave, have a vacation or something…"'just get out of my sight'she said as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

"miss, I'll take out your dirty clothes now."the maid said before she left.

Is today her day…

'when will I be back to normal…' she thought, well the sight of herself taking a bath…nah…she's used to it.

She went out wearing a pink bathrobe as she closed the windows and began to dress up, she looked at the mirror and sighed, how many times does she do this a day? So many times.she went out of her room and made her way outside, geez, her "house" was soo quiet, ever since her parents left and worked somewhere she doesn't know, like hell she cares right? She had friends too,the maids,the butler,yess,very entertaining right? Could her life get any better.

She put her hands in her pockets as she started to walk their way to the academy.

'this life sucks…men.'she thought as the sight of men blocking her way to the academy came into view.

"there she is!"the guy said as they started to chase her, sakura just raised her eyebrows and sprinted roof to roof, as she suddenly made some handseals.

"Kage bunshin no justsu"she chanted as three sakuras appeared.

"get rid of these suckers for me!now!"she ordered, okay…now this is just a part of her life, actually her daily life…lets get this a little fast forward please.

"what too you so long huh?"asked naruto looking at a pink haired girl beside him.

"like you don't know why dobe"she answered.

"yeah…nice answer you got there"naruto said dumbfounded.

"to finish of this mess, why don't you just, get yourself a boyfriend to end all these rampage, you need a man in your life you know"said naruto as he grinned.

Vein

Veins

Veinss

Veinsss

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I NEED A M-A-N IN MY LIFE HUH!WANT APIECE OF ME!BRING IT ON PUNK!" she screamed in his ears.

"oh my gawd, Is he the uchiha survivor?uchiha sasuke?oh my gawd!he's soo cute!"a girl with long blonde hair and a pair of cerulean blue eyes said, as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"dream on yamanaka, sasuke-kun is mine"the other girl from behind said.

"like hell he would want someone as ugly as you"the other girl said.

He rolled his eyes as he snob their bickering, and never really mind about those stares, oh how he wished he could burn these girls alive, like a human bonfire,their squeals gets to his gut,their sasuke-can-you-go-out-with-me banners hangin in their foreheads annoys him to hell, how he hated those girls,born to annoy him the whole of his life.

He stared at someone beside him, a sleeping pink haired girl, yeah,he knows her, people often say that sakura seems more like him, big rep,big ego, yeah and the sorts, but hey, he hates her, she hates him, she's a trash-talker, same with her boyfriend, naruto, his rival, they both suck.

"poker face what are you looking at?"said naruto as he saw his onyx eyes stare at his best friend.

Sasuke just glared at him as he glared back, now now…who dares to glare at the infamous-handsome-ass-kickin-pretty-boy uchiha? Nobody! With the capital N won against uchiha sasuke in a glaring competition.

(insert chibi sasuke)

glares at the readers

1

2

3

readers k.o

"what are YOU looking at punk?"

(end)

"okay, today I will announce the teams for the upcoming chuunin exams"said iruka sensei.

"team seven, uzumaki naruto,haruno sakura, and…."

'not me…'sasuke chanted on his mind

'don't you try to say uchiha sasuke' sakura thought, or else im gonna strangle you to death and you'll be wishing you've never been bo-

"uchiha sasuke"

"bullshit"they all said in unison.

"get of my tail dobe"sasuke smirked.

"what did YOU SAY!"yelled naruto as his voice echoed in the room.

"can you two please shut up! Your bickering hurts my head"said sakura as she massaged her templeslike hell, this is all she ever wanted, she just wanted to be back to normal, oh gawd, was that to hard to give?what did I do to get ounished like this?!!

"get a grip dobe, are you insecure that I will steal your girlfriend?"sasuke glared as he smirked.

"who told you im his girlfriend poker face?"sakura said as she glared at him.

"I don't even like him!and most of all, I don't need a M-A-N in my life got that?"she said.

"and I don't like you either"she continued

"don't worry sakura, the feeling is mutual"sasuke said as he glared at her.

Now, that's a good start for team seven,very…uh…warm?

A small smiled crept to her face, as she looked down at her table with her pearly white eyes.

"n-na-naruto kun"she muttered.

She had long admired naruto ever since her entered the academy seven years ago, he truly was inspiring.

Probably the hyuuga heiress was born blind, to be inspired by the loud mouth ninja naruto, inspiring?! Naruto?!the words just don't rhyme you know!

AN:what do you think? Leave a review ne? ja matta ne!

See yah round!


End file.
